Individually propelled water crafts such as rowing boats, paddle boats, etc., are known. There are water crafts and vessels which include paddles operated by rotating pedals on crank arms similar to the operation of a bicycle. There has also been an attempt to make skis that one can use on the water. In the past this concept of utilizing floating skis has not been successful simply because it is difficult to keep the skis oriented and pointing in one direction and unless the water is very still, progression on the water does not occur. If the skis comprise floats then by moving them backwards and forwards there is no resultant force to move the skier in the desired direction.